wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
WWE NXT
For the original NXT that replaced WWE ECW on SyFy click here WWE NXT Wrestling is the "development territory" and training facility for WWE established in 2012. It also hosts a weekly television show webcasted on the WWE Network. In August 2012, WWE ceased operating Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), its developmental promotion in Tampa, Florida, deactivated FCW titles, and began running all of its developmental events and operations at Full Sail University under the "NXT Wrestling" banner. WWE had been using the NXT name for a television program featuring rookies from FCW competing to become WWE main roster members, though the "reality television" aspects of the show had been dropped earlier in 2012; WWE NXT now serves as the primary television program for the promotion. On February 27, 2014, NXT held its first live two-hour special event called NXT Arrival, which was also the first live in-ring program broadcast on the WWE Network. Eventually, WWE scheduled more live two-hour special events. History In August 2012, WWE ceased operating Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), its developmental promotion in Tampa, Florida, and began running all of its developmental events and operations at Full Sail University under the "NXT Wrestling" banner. WWE decided to use the NXT name from the television program that replaced WWE ECW and had been cancelled by Sy-Fy. The new show debuted as online and overseas exclusive however found a home on the WWE Network when it was launched. On February 27, 2014, NXT held its first live two hour special event called NXT Arrival, which was also the first live in-ring program broadcast on the WWE Network. Eventually, WWE scheduled more live two-hour special events. In 2015, NXT promoted its first live events outside of Florida, with an event that was held in March in Columbus, Ohio. In late February and March 2015, several former NXT trainees previously working within WWE developmental system alleged misconduct by head trainer Bill DeMott, with Judas Devlin and Brandon Traven publicizing complaints which they claimed they had submitted to WWE management about DeMott back in March 2013 when they were still employed with WWE. Meanwhile, other ex-trainees like Briley Pierce, Derrick Bateman, and independent wrestler Terra Calaway also made allegations in 2015, while previous allegations made in 2013 by Chad Baxter and Chase Donovan were also noted. They accused DeMott of making trainees perform dangerous drills, physically assaulting and bullying trainees, using homophobic and racial slurs amongst other derogatory terms, and condoning sexual harassment. WWE released statements regarding some of the claims that came to light in 2013 and 2015 saying that investigations were done and no wrongdoing was found. On March 6, 2015, DeMott denied the allegations but resigned from WWE "to avoid any embarrassment or damage" to the company. On August 20, 2019, it was announced that the NXT television series would move to USA Network—the current broadcaster of WWE's flagship Raw—and expand into a two-hour, live broadcast on Wednesday nights beginning September 18, 2019. The timing of the premiere coincides with the upcoming move of WWE SmackDown to Fox in October, but news outlets also noted that the show would compete with the upstart All Elite Wrestling, who will be premiering a weekly series on TNT in October. Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic The Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic is an annual tag team tournament featured on NXT. The tournament is named in honor of WWE Hall of Fame wrestler Dusty Rhodes, who passed away in 2015. The tournament has been compared to and (at least partially) inspired by the Crockett Cup tournaments of the 1980s that were promoted by Jim Crockett Promotions (which would later become more widely known as World Championship Wrestling). Rhodes himself had been both the behind the scenes creator of and a featured performer in those tournaments. The winners of the tournament receive a trophy that is modeled in part after Rhodes' signature "cowboy" style wrestling boots. The 16-team single elimination tournament was established in August 2015 as a tribute to Rhodes - who had been serving as a senior producer and trainer in NXT - and was formally announced during NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, which took place shortly after he had died. That year's Classic featured tournament matches taking place all through September both on NXT's weekly TV show and at NXT house shows, and would culminate in October at NXT TakeOver: Respect, with the team of Finn Bálor and Samoa Joe winning, having defeated [Corbin and Rhyno in the finals. The second Classic will take place throughout the fall of 2016, eventually culminating in November at NXT TakeOver: Toronto. Roster Management * Triple H * William Regal Others * Mauro Ranallo * Nigel McGuinness * Beth Phoenix * Alicia Taylor * Kayla Braxton Male Roster * Adam Cole * Austin Theory * Bobby Fish * Bronson Reed * Cameron Grimes * Damian Priest * Danny Burch * Dexter Lumis * Dominik Dijakovic * Fandango * Finn Bálor * Jaxson Ryker * Joaquin Wilde * Johnny Gargano * Lio Rush * Killian Dain * Kona Reeves * Kyle O'Reilly * Kushida * Mansoor * Matt Riddle * Pete Dunne * Raul Mendoza * Riddick Moss * Roderick Strong * Shane Thorne * Steve Cutler * Tino Sabbatelli * Tommaso Ciampa * Tyler Breeze * Velveteen Dream * Wesley Blake Female Roster * Aliyah * Bianca Belair * Candice LeRae * Dakota Kai * Deonna Purrazzo * Io Shirai * Jessamyn Duke * Kacy Catanzaro * Marina Shafir * Mia Yim * Santana Garrett * Shayna Baszler * Shotzi Blackheart * Taynara Conti * Vanessa Borne * Xia Li |} See Also Raw Roster -- SmackDown Roster Other Information Buttons NXT Title.png|link=NXT Championship Buttons NXT NA Title.png|link=NXT North American Championship Buttons NXT Tag Title.png|link=NXT Tag Team Championship Buttons Women's Tag Title.png|link=NXT Women's Championship Buttons_Cruiserweight_Title.png|link=WWE Cruiserweight Championship Other accomplishment * Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic ** 2015 - Finn Bálor and Samoa Joe ** 2016 - The Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar) ** 2018 - The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole and Kyle O'Reilly) TV Roster Arenas NXT Arena 01.jpg NXT Arena 02.jpg NXT Arena 03.jpg NXT USA Graphic.png NXT USA Announce Team 2019.png The NXT Arena is located at Full Sail University in Florida and is a for-profit university in Winter Park, Florida. The school was founded in 1979 in Dayton, Ohio as Full Sail Recording Workshop. See Also NXT TakeOver / WWE Network Specials -- NXT Results -- WWE NXT UK -- WWE NXT Competition -- WWE Development Territories